


Une Enquête Peu Commune

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Sherlock remarque des traces de pas dans la neige sous leur fenêtre. Quelqu'un s'est visiblement attardé devant chez eux. Qui et surtout pourquoi? C'est ce qu'il va découvrir.





	Une Enquête Peu Commune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Un cadeau pour une personne spéciale, que j'apprécie grandement! MunMun, j'espère que cela te plaira!

La neige tombait à gros flocons dans les rues de Londres. La ravissante capitale se couvraient de son manteau blanc hivernal, masquant les feuilles d’automne, laissant apparaître les pas des passants émerveillés par Dame Nature. Les illuminations de Noël quant à elles brillaient de mille feux à la tombée de la nuit. Touristes et autres badauds s’arrêtant sur les trottoirs encombrés afin de les observer. Depuis sa fenêtre, Sherlock Holmes lui jetait un œil à l’écrasement dont était victime cette épaisse neige. Un pas rapide s’était affolé, visiblement de petite taille, un pied tout à fait féminin qui s’était pressé sans aucune raison apparente que la demande d’aide auprès du détective anglais. Il patienta derrière ses vitres, ne prêtant nulle attention à son amant qui s’était endormi dans le fauteuil tant la soirée avait passé.  
Ce n’est que le lendemain matin que réveillé par les grognements de John, Sherlock émergea et se mit en route illico presto afin de retrouver les traces de cette mystérieuse personne. Le médecin n’eut pas son mot à dire, qu’il enfila chemise, pull, pantalon à une vitesse éclair pour tenter de suivre son homme dans cette nouvelle aventure. Ce n’était pas habituel pour Sherlock de se lever ainsi et partir à la conquête du monde de si bon matin, certainement pas sous la neige qui plus est. John en avait conscience et il était tout aussi déterminé que son compagnon à suivre les traces commençant à s’effacer sur le trottoir piétiné sans vergogne. 

 

Avec méthodes et précautions les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin sur le bitume verglacé, se rattrapant l’un à l’autre, riant aux éclats lorsque l’habileté de Sherlock fut soumise à rude épreuve, tandis que le soldat du désert semblait s’en tirer à très bon compte avec zéro chute. Sherlock économisa du temps lorsqu’il découvrit que la personne de la veille avait réalisé les cent pas en réalité devant chez eux, sous leurs nez. Faisant virevolter son manteau se couvrant de blanc, il parti en direction de Regent’s Park.  
La veille, Londres avait commencé à se couvrir sans un bruit d'une fine couche de sucre glace. Rien d'une tempête de neige écossaise, mais tout de même, quand il neige sur la capitale, la vie semble ralentir et l'on marche à pas feutrés. Mais ce fut un véritable déluge qui déferla sur la ville. Sherlock et John passent devant le Volunteer et traversent ensuite le carrefour un peu alambiqué où passe un bus du National Express qui s'arrêtera au bout de la rue vers la station de métro. Ils retraversent la route encore une fois et les voilà enfin dans le parc et le pont. La roseraie disparaît sous le tapis blanc pourtant ça et là, John et Sherlock aperçoivent d'autres visiteurs du parc, ils ne sont pas seuls ici. Après le théâtre en plein air où l'été, ils viennent parfois écouter des concerts, ils remontent encore un peu l'allée et arrivent vers la fontaine du Triton coupée pour l'hiver. Entourée de bancs, c'est l'un de leurs endroits habituels dans Regent's Park. La petite alcôve de verdure dans un recoin de haie semblait accueillir quelqu’un d’autre qu’eux.  
Une femme avait trouvé refuge sur leur banc. L’espace d’un instant, Sherlock s’arrêta, son regard vissé sur le corps tremblotant de spasmes de leur nouvelle cliente. Il avait suffit d’un regard au détective pour comprendre qu’elle était en détresse. John l’avait senti également, son flaire de médecin ne le trompait que trop rarement pour qu’il en soit ainsi en ce jour qui allait chambouler la vie de cette jeune femme. Ils s’approchèrent d’elle, veillant à ne pas la surprendre, comme on le ferait avec un enfant que l’on ne connaît pas. Elle leva ses yeux vers eux, apeurée, se sentant sans doute à découvert alors qu’elle avait rebroussé chemin plus d’une fois devant la porte du 221B Baker Street.  
« Bonjour, laissez-moi me présenter, je m’appelle…  
\- Sher.. Sherlock, bredouilla la jeune femme. Holmes, Monsieur Holmes !  
\- C’est bien moi, sourit le concerné. Je vous présente John Watson. »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, semblant ne pas y croire. Le médecin s’accroupit devant elle, voulant être à sa hauteur, vérifiant également ses constantes sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive, pour le plus grand plaisir du détective qui constata l’apprentissage de ses méthodes par son compagnon. Les mains froides, le teint rouge au niveau des joues, des tremblements incontrôlables, des yeux légèrement secs, laissant à penser qu’elle était restée dans le froid un bon bout de temps sans la possibilité de se mettre au chaud.  
« Vous allez nous suivre, mademoiselle. Il semblerait que vous ayez un tas de choses à nous raconter ! Dit John tout en se relevant.  
\- Oh non, ne vous embêtez pas, ce n’est rien. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
\- C’est notre travail, d’être dérangés par ceux qui en ont besoin. Mais dîtes-moi, nous nous sommes présentés inutilement, quand à vous nous n’avons aucune idée de qui vous êtes. Au moins votre prénom ! Un surnom, quelque chose !  
\- Mun… répondit-elle à demie voix.  
\- Et bien, mademoiselle Mun, nous allons tous nous mettre au chaud devant un bon feu, autour d’une tasse de thé, d’un chocolat chaud peut-être et nous pourrons discuter plus amplement sur votre venue à Londres. Je me demande bien pourquoi une française s’intéresse tant à nos services ! Conclu Sherlock tout en montrant la marche à suivre vers leur domicile. »

 

Mrs. Hudson était au cent coups. Elle trépignait dans son appartement, cherchant à toute allure la moindre couverture, le moindre petit quelque chose pour que la demoiselle se sente à son aise. John restait avec elle à l’étage, pendant que Sherlock, étrangement, s’occupait de remonter deux thés et un chocolat chaud tel un vrai barman. Bien souvent cette idée avait traversé l’esprit du blondinet, qu’il chassait rapidement pour se concentrer sur leurs enquêtes.  
La jeune femme ne se sentait pas à l’aise, malgré toutes les bonnes intentions des deux locataires. Elle n’avait pas envie de les déranger, ne voulait surtout pas attirer l’attention sur elle. Pourtant, Sherlock l’avait repéré depuis la fenêtre et était venu la chercher. Alors qu’elle serra dans ses mains froides la tasse fumante de chocolat chaud, Sherlock et John avaient pris place sur leur canapé, le logicien passa son bras autour des épaules du médecin, ce qui surprit ce dernier.  
« Sherlock.. murmura-t-il.  
\- Il n’y a aucune crainte à avoir John.  
\- Mais…  
\- Oh tais-toi, je sais ce que je fais. »  
A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu’il l’embrassa passionnément, sans que son homme ne puisse rien dire. Mun déglutit sa gorgée chaude difficilement, manquant de s’étouffer tant la surprise fut grande pour elle aussi. Sherlock affichait un sourire de vainqueur sur son visage, celui de John quant à lui était plutôt béa. Mais les deux hommes ne les gardèrent pas bien longtemps en voyant les larmes de la jeune femme couler sur son visage perdant de sa rougeur. En un éclair, ils s’étaient redressés, inquiets d’avoir mal fait. Sherlock était le plus embarrassé, mais son homme lui passa une main dans le dos.  
« Je crois que tu as visé juste…  
\- Mademoiselle…  
\- OH MON DIEU ! SHERLOCK ! JOHN ! MAIS QU’AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?! Cria Mrs. Hudson en découvrant Mun en larmes devant ses garçons.  
\- Sherlock m’a embrassé, et voilà. Se résigna John.   
\- Ce sont des idiots, ma petite. Ils n’auraient pas du… essaya de rassurer la logeuse.  
\- Non, je.. Au contraire.. Ça fait du bien ! »  
Un silence s’empara de l’appartement, des années depuis qu’il en avait été ainsi. Martha prit dans ses bras la jeune femme, l’étreint tout contre elle, voulant lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin. En ces lieux, elle n’avait nulle besoin de se cacher, de prétendre être quelqu’un d’autre, elle avait juste à être elle-même. Sherlock était un peu brusque dans ses méthodes mais il avait un bon fond et voulait lui aussi lui faire comprendre ceci. John faisait une petite moue, sans trop savoir quoi faire, car pour lui aussi cela avait été difficile la première fois. Il se souvient avoir piqué une colère digne d’une diva lorsqu’il avait été mis devant le fait accompli par celui qui allait devenir son homme.  
Ce jour-là, la peur s’était emparée de lui, peur de perdre l’homme qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux, à son cœur. Peur qu’à nouveau il s’en aille, se retrouve presque à l’agonie de bourreaux loin de lui. Peur qu’il ne veuille pas de lui, peur que tout change entre eux. Il ne le voulait pas, pour rien au monde. Sherlock lui avait bien expliqué que quand bien même rien ne serait arrivé entre eux, cela ne les empêchaient pas d’être meilleurs amis. Cette phrase avait résonné dans la tête de John. Il les avait appelé « meilleurs amis ». Sherlock Holmes, qui mettait cent cinquante ans à comprendre la nature humaine avait enfin compris ! Et bien plus encore, puisqu’à ce jour, ils sont en couple, heureux et plus amoureux que jamais.  
Martha se redressa, son dos lui rappelant son grand âge, elle embrassa le front de Mun, puis se retira dans son appartement afin de laisser ses garçons discuter plus amplement avec elle.  
« Dîtes-nous tout. Que faîtes-vous à Londres par ce temps ? Demanda Sherlock, reprenant un peu de contenance.  
\- Je voulais vous voir.  
\- Mais encore.  
\- Je voulais juste vous voir.  
\- Hum. Ça ne nous aide pas. Vous avez subi du harcèlement ? Vous recherchez quelqu’un ? On vous fait du chantage !  
\- Rien de tout cela, Monsieur Holmes…  
\- Je vous en prie, Sherlock.  
\- Rien de tout ça, Sherlock… Je voulais me rassurer en vous voyant, vous et votre… compagnon.  
\- John, répliqua ce dernier.  
\- Honey, je crois qu’elle sait qui tu es, elle pointe simplement le fait que nous soyons en couple et heureux de l’être et de nous montrer également.  
-Ah… Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Mon bon Watson, ce que tu peux avoir la mémoire courte… dit Sherlock d’un ton las.  
\- Oh oui, pardon ! Ria-t-il doucement tout en se grattant l’arrière du crâne.  
\- Passez autant de temps qu’il vous sera nécessaire ici. Je vous présenterais mon idiot de frère également, ainsi que son inspecteur de mari ! Vous pourrez aussi aller discuter avec Mrs. Hudson, elle a plus de bouteille que nous n’en avons et donc plus de choses croustillantes à vous raconter ! Si vous cherchez des réponses, vous avez effectivement trouvé la bonne adresse ! Je vous félicite !  
\- Mais…  
\- Vous ne voulez pas déranger. Nous sommes au courant, en effet. Nous vous offrons la possibilité d’avoir un lieu où vous sentir en confiance, avec des gens bienveillants qui seront là pour vous dans vos démarches, dans vos décisions et qui vous porterons un soutien inébranlable.  
\- Non, mais je n’ai pas de quoi payer…  
\- Ma chère Mun, si j’avais voulu gagner de l’argent, je serais devenu tueur à gage où j’aurais intégré le MI6 il y a fort longtemps. Quant à John, il serait un chirurgien de renom dans une clinique privée. Or, nous sommes juste un détective et son médecin généraliste à mi-temps dans un vieil appartement de Londres, loué par une ancienne dirigeante de cartel. Ce n’est pas vraiment ce qu’on appellerait se faire de l’argent. Vous ne nous devez rien.  
\- Elle nous doit néanmoins quelque chose, Darling, ajouta John.  
\- Ah oui ? Éclaire donc ma lanterne, Capitaine.  
\- Un sourire, c’est tout ce que nous vous demandons, sourit-il.  
\- Soit ! Un sourire en payement.  
\- Merci ! Merci infiniment à tous les deux, finit par sourire la jeune Mun. »  
Elle resta un moment à leurs côtés, les assistants dans des tâches quotidiennes. L’appartement ne fut jamais aussi propre qu’à sa venue. Il fut un moment où elle se senti de les quitter pour retourner chez elle, mais elle profita de nombreuses fois de vacances pour toujours passer leur dire bonjour et les remercier, sans plus jamais s’excuser de déranger. Elle avait trouvé là, des oreilles pour l’écouter, pour l’épauler dans sa vie, ils étaient là le plus beau cadeau qu’il lui était donné d’avoir. Deux hommes dans un vieil appartement londonien, s’aimant et se montrant au monde entier, fiers d’être amoureux.


End file.
